Jaune's new family
by IcySilverLeaf
Summary: what would happen if Jaune found a baby in the forest and asked for some help to raise it?
1. Chapter 1

RWBY FANFICTION rated T may turn into a M

* * *

What would happen if Jaune where to find an abandoned little baby in the forest and decided to keep it as his own? **_Disclaimer i don't own shit._**

* * *

Jaune was wondering though the Emerald Forest thinking of why people would constantly try to help him become a better hunter. While they could be improving themselves and their abilities of fighting Grimm to help him. He didn't even belong in Beacon he didn't deserve their care or friendship. The only thing he has really done to help is. Really nothing.

As he continues down a path to the the temple where the initiation test to get into beacon. He started to turn back to the path of which he came. When he heard a small whine in a trunk of a tree that was cut almost perfectly in half. The thought of Ruby using her scythe is what probably cut the tree like that. Any way he thought back to the whine he heard and pulled his sword and sword out and slowly approached the trunk. Fearing it may be a Grimm but he never heard of any baby Grimm and thought he was probably just to stupid to even know. As he cautiously advanced towards the trunk the whine started to turn into a baby's cry.

When he looked over his shield he immediately dropped his sword and saw a baby. Not a Grimm baby nor human's, it was a faunus and a cat one at that. Additionally inside of the trunk was a pure white blanket and a letter that said " _Please take care of my daughter she won't be safe with me anymore. Thank you to any person who will take care of her_ ".

With that note he looked at her and decided to keep her as his own child though he didn't think it though when he realized that people will notice that a baby is in a school to kill monsters. and what would he do during class. What would people do when they see a faunus. He noticed people picking on Velvet but she was used to it and had a team to back her up if she needed it but he couldn't even protect himself and what would his team do and his family. He knew that Pyrrha would always have is back and help him and that Nora would spread rumors and such, but Ren was unclear of what he would do. Team RWBY was different Yang would bug him until he couldn't breath anymore in peace, Ruby he didn't know what she would do same as Blake, But Weiss would go straight to the headmaster and possibly get him kick out or forced to put her up for adoption which is something he could not allow. He rejected the thought of his sisters.

In the end he decided to take her anyway. looked her over and noticed she was a cat faunus. which kind of relieved and scared him. Relieved that Blake could possibly help him, but feared what she would do when she found out about the baby. She appeared to have black hair with a little mix of blue in it, while he was inspecting the little girl a pack of Beowolfs started to surround them. When he noticed he reached for his sword but realizes it wasn't there. He thought of only one word " _Fuck_ " and grabbed the young girl and ran for the academy with many Grimm in pursuit upon reaching the edge of the forest he saw many of the the automated sentries started to target the Grimm with fire dust powered lasers taking down any Grimm that came near the cliff to beacon.

Happily he went on a night walk to the woods so there weren't any nearby students to see him coming into the school. being sweaty from running so long and far as he did he need to take a shower, but the in the dorms someone may notice the baby or she may start to cry again. so he thought there wasn't anyone in the gym showers for it being this late. But Jaune being Jaune he didn't know how wrong he was. He went to the locker rooms and be in co-ed as they were there was still a separate shower system for both genders. He didn't want to bring the baby to the men in case anyone thought he was going to do something he would never do or go to the girls and possibly be seen and called a pervert and be assaulted by every girl in the school, but if he said it was to give a baby a shower they may understand but thinking back to yang thinking he was going to do something to his sister when she asked to see his weapon and got the wrong idea. But he rather do the right thing so he went to the girls.

When he was washing her he realized he had no dippers and chose to go in the morning while returning to attention to the baby he was going to ask a name but soon realized she was to young to speak or possibly remember so he started to think of many names but soon realized he was bad at name choosing as well as everything else, so he just called her hun for now. while he was washing her head around the cat ears she started to purr and soon was whining to not stop when he did he went back to the head of his new daughter not noticing the sounds of feet hitting very softly the floor behind them until he heard a gasp and something hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER I STILL DON'T OWN SHIT**_ ( wish i did)

As Jaune turned around and saw Blake just standing there with a black towel snugly wrapped around her body showing the outline curve of her slim figure. While jaune was staring at her; she noticed a the little faunus baby in the showers with him. First she screamed at Jaune about what a pervert he is for being in the girls showers the asked why he had a baby with him. While interrogating him she learned how he got the baby and ran from the grimm and why he was using the girl's showers for the baby.

During the story her towel started to slip and a started to show a bit of her bust. Jaune immediately blushed and looked away while Blake grabbed the towel and turned around faster than Ruby with her semblance. Blake yell "Look away you damn pervert!" and slapped him very hard in the face. His face left a little indent in the tile walls that he was slapped so hard. with all the commotion the baby started to cry again and Jaune immediately forgot about the pain in his head and on his face, and started to calm the baby down. Blake showed a vast amount of interest in Jaune as he talked to the baby and treated it like his own.

Within Blake's mind she was wondering what it would be like to raise her own child. When she finally left her thoughts Jaune faced her still slightly blushing from earlier, he asked if she would tell him how to raise a cat faunus being one herself thinking she would just give some advice to him because he had no idea how to raise a human much less a faunus. Although she was slightly worried about what she getting herself into she thought it was for the best and that it would keep one less child from suffering to the wild, orphanage, or worst Jaune's forgetfulness.

Just the thought of being in an orphanage was making her shiver in fear for the baby. Just thinking of her life before the White Fang took her in. She was always singled out by every person there and no one would get one of the headmistress to stop the bullying. When she finally took all she could she told someone and all that got her was shouting at her not the bully and put in a corner for being complaintive. Anyways she thought that the orphanages were horrible for any faunus because of the discriminant of the children in them. They are also less likely going to get an education because of it or even be looked at, when an adult comes to adopt one of the children.

When she finally left thoughts to see if Jaune was done cleaning the baby and using his shirt for a makeshift dipper. Jaune was still waiting for an answer if she would tell him how to take care of the baby. She still kind of distant from the whole ordeal. She asked what the baby's name is and Jaune replied "Her name is Cynthia, because she was found at night with the moon shining down on her". So it seemed very appropriate for her at the time and the name sorta just stuck and really did fit her. Blake was amazed at Jaune's name pick but still agreed because what else can she do it's not her baby after all.

She agreed to help and explain the needs of a baby or a faunus baby to be more precise. As she explained how faunus are different of how they eat, cus she always seemed into a fish or seafood related foods at all her reasoning is that she is also a cat faunus. And that Sun also seemed to be more into a (banana). also that their senses are more focused to scents and sound, and having ears instead of a muzzle hinted that she would most likely hear better than smell. She would still need to be feed with milk more than solids and a large box of diapers for later.

Blake was still unsure of the risk that Jaune is taking upon himself; while caring for life is great and all but what would happen if the teachers found out or worse team CRDL and be picked on. But the look on Jaune's face was enough to give into the replie he was waiting for. " I'll keep her a secret BUT only if you make sure you care for her and lover her as your own".

Jaune got up and gave her a really long hug ( you know the very awkward ones ) and said " Blake i really appreciate what you have done for me for telling how to take care of Cynthia and all but for the most part keeping her a secret". "I don't know what i would do without you" he said as he left the hug.

He started to leave the showers because he was scared of what would happen if someone found them both there with a girl in a towel, guy in only pants, and a baby a faunus baby. As he was leaving he was stop by Blake and he looked like she was debating to ask a question but was indecisive if she should.

As Jaune was cradling the newly named baby Cynthia while walking away Blake grabbed his right shoulder thinking it was her moment. She was still questioning if this was a good idea or not and it showed on her face.

"Jaune do you mind if i could be the mom for the baby?"


	3. The Answer

The Answer

* * *

 _ **Sadly i still don't own SHIT**_

* * *

Jaune took a moment to processes what Blake just asked him. It blew his mind that she, of all people, asked that. Surely she had better things to do then try to raise a baby.

"Excuse me? Are you sure you want to do this?"asked Jaune.

Even though she asked, she was still unsure of it. "yes I'm sure, and you will be needing help to raise her anyway." announced blake, "Aren't you worried of others seeing her?"

"Well yes" answered Jaune truthly fearing Nora the most, with her energy that she has stored. Not to mention the teachers at beacon.

"well, are you aware of the christmas break?"Blake asked in a blunt tone.

"No, I thought we didn't have any breaks." replied Jaune. he had thought that all the breaks ended after high school. "I guess that my family will see her anyways then. I mean how can I hide her from seven sisters."

"well, I guess that's true" Blake said thinking about one sister and refusing to think of seven sisters. "So how are we going to deal with that many people, someone will notice Cynthia" she stated.

So what are we gonna do they both thought, though soon realized that they can't hide her or Blake. They also did not want to explain why they had a baby, and they are not dating in the least. So not looking forward to that either.

"Any ways Blake I would love you to be the mother of Cynthia" he announced at last after the long talk of the break. "I'm not trying to force you into something, you know that right?".

"Yes I know what I asked for and the consequences of getting caught" she replies although not looking sure Jaune decided to take her word for it.

"Hey do you mind if you get dressed and we leave the girls showers?" begged Jaune, not wanting to be there much longer, When he saw the time on his scroll.

"ya sure just turn around real quick" Blake commanded. As he did he saw a mirror and look into it to see if his hair was still good with all the washing. When he did he could see many scars along her back. Many looked really old and faded but one stuck out in particular, one that was going down her back and splits off to her right leg and spirals around it.

A few seconds later he turned around in fear of being caught. Not long after "OK I'm dressed now" Blake said.

"OK let's get going to one of our dorms for the night."

"Sure" she replies walking next to Jaune not noticing the confused look on Jaune's face.

"So Blake" he asked "Where did you get all the scares from?" Asked in confusion.

* * *

 **Sorry for late updates school has started back and i'm having someone edit this also. And i also making this on the go so suggestions are good.**

 **Thank you for supporting this fanfiction**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH.4**

 **The Return**

* * *

 _ **Still don't own RWBY and it is owned by rooster teeth sport the official release**_

* * *

As a shocked expression on her face turned into one of anger.

"Jaune can you pass me Cynthia please". She asked.

"Ya sure " he replied. Not thinking of what she might do.

"Jaune WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LOOKING!" She shouted at him enraged at him for seeing all the scares.

And once again pain started to phase back into his face. Jaune could have sworn she broke the sound barrier with that slap. He was lucky his aura was strong enough to keep him alive though it did put him in the red zone.

There was a bright red throbbing hand mark from the bottom of the jaw to the top of his cheek.

"ow, I think you dislocated my jaw!" Jaune screamed at Blake.

"Well you shouldn't looked at a person when they change!" her face red with anger.

Her face also red blushing of the thought of Jaune seeing her naked but she was also mad that he did this. Thinking _what a pervert to look at me when i trusted him not to look and yet he still did._

Jaune was trying to explain what happened " no no you don't understand"

"WHAT DON'T I UNDERSTAND; YOU LOOKED AT ME NAKED WHEN I SAID NOT TO!" She screamed in anger.

" well let me explain" he said trying to keep her from getting angrier " When you said to not look I turn around a looked into a mirror and was playing with Cynthia, and saw your scars on shoulder blades and I thought well maybe I should ask about it". Jaune stated.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, at least not yet" Blake said with a hint of uncomfortable in the words. Jaune being Jaune thought it would be fine and he would bring it up at a later time.

"I need to be going back to the dorms or else everyone will get worried and we don't want that to happen" Blake said trying to escape the embarrassing moment.

"Ya I guess you're right" Jaune said thinking of Nora and Ren and for how long he was gone. As Blake handed Cynthia back to him she asked " hey, what are we going to do during the break? I mean we can't just pop into your family's House with a random faunus and a baby. I mean who does that and I don't want your mother and father to get mad at us about it". Blake asked and wondered.

"Don't worry I'll send them a letter so that they know not to freak about it." Jaune replied.

"I'll talk to you later" she said as she left.

"Ok" Jaune replied ready for the next day.

 **Meanwhile:**

Pyrrha frowned and hastened her pace, _where was her partner? It is getting late._ She had been scouring around Beacon for the past hour trying to find the blond boy but couldn't find him anywhere, not even in the library where he had taken to staying whenever he didn't have classes. She had even tried Cardin's room of all places, to see if the bully had pulled Jaune for some reason. Even though they became friends after what happened in forever falls, Cardin still pulled jaune for homework every now and then.

 **Back to Jaune**

As he was walking back to the dorms I realized he left his scroll in the room, so he knocked on the door hoping someone was awake still. Soon Ren opened the door with a very tired expression upon his face.

"Not a word" Ren muttered and walked back to bed and before his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Jaune was trying to sort out what to do when they know about the baby. But for the mean time he pulled an empty laundry basket and filled it with a ballet and a pillow. He slid it up to his bed and put little Cynthia in it. And crawled into bed. His head hit the pillow and was out almost as fast a Ren.

 **Back to Phyrra**

She just got done checking every where and thought that he may be back to dorms. So she thought of how to scold him for being out for so long and missing training. She reached the dorm and opened the door to see…

* * *

well we all hate cliff hangers and I am sorry that this is late but school is back so ya that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

_In The beginning_

* * *

 _ **I still don't own any of the shit wish I did.**_

* * *

 **Phyrra**

As she walked in to see Jaune sleeping in bed it made her mad that he did not inform her or the rest of the team of him leaving. _What would the team have done if he died_? As she gazed upon the sleeping leader, her rage boiled and gave her a strong urge to slap him and demand answers from him. Suddenly all her anger vanished when she heard a little "meow". Rage replaced by confusion brought her to the side of his bed. When she noticed a small light by the bed a thought " _it is probably his scroll getting a message. He must have set it as his ringtone"._ she saw the clothes basket and figured he must have been doing some laundry and left it at his bed side. Thinking nothing of it and climbed in bed and adjusted her pillow and went to sleep.

Dreaming of the day that she and Jaune could get together and just leave the hunter/huntress jobs in the past. Everyone has grown up and matured, also still being the best of friends to each other ever since they graduated. Weiss was the head of the Schnee Dust Company it being the most successful it's have been in years. Ren and Nora finally got together. Ruby and Yang were still Huntress and where famous around the globe. Blake was able to get the White Fang to disband and is now a high authority in the Schnee Dust Company right under Weiss and Winter. Winter now being the head of the Vale armada when Ironfall was convicted of betraying Vale. Ozpin and Glynda are still working at beacon and still have about 30% of their funds going into coffee. Neo was now a best friend of the group and was determined to fix what she did wrong, and most of the community has forgiven her. She also turned Roman in the the police to show she was done robbing and stealing everything. Roman was now in a max security prison with Emerald, Mercury ,and Cinder.

The dream cut back to them two just alone in a forest without grim or rogue hunters threatening to kill them for once. Then to see that Jaune got on one knee and pulled a small black box out. When he opened the box to see and a small ring that was 24k gold diamond center piece engraved with rubies. Her eye showed so much happiness in the pupils. Next showed them in the church saying their vows and right about to kiss when Jaune's mouth spread wide open started to scream "BEEP BEEP BEEP".

Her head Jolted off her pillow. She frantically look left to right to see that it was her alarm clock. She cursed herself to have the great dream taken away from her was ruined by an alarm she forgot to change due to the break being today. " _Why did i forget to turn off the alarm"_ she thought as she mentally slapped herself. So she ruined her own best dream. She looked to see the beds to her left and right where empty and a note on the desk next to the door. She got up to read it still in her pjs to see that it was from Ren and Nora saying

"Dear Pyrrha and Jaune , Nora was really excited and wanted to go see our parents and really wanted to go and have fun. So if you're reading this I was dragged by Nora to the nearest air docks. We will see you at the end of the break in the dorm or in class so have fun and a good time.

Pyrrha smiled to see that they were having a good time. It wasn't often that they had their own time together. Due to them sharing a room and the fact that they have school most of the week to fight monsters.

She looked around to see if Jaune also left today, however his suitcase was still there meaning he has yet to leave. _So he must be somewhere at the school or with the others"_ She thought. Finally putting some clothes on she headed out the front door and knocked on team rwby's door. To see that Weiss answered.

"Do you know where Jaune is? He's not in the dorm." ask Phyrra.

"No we have yet to see him today." replied Weiss thinking that it was to early for him to ask her out again. "Oh have you seen Blake she was missing this morning and Ruby is very worried about her.

"No I haven't seen her I'll go look in the cafeteria. Thank you for your help." Phyrra said.

"Your welcome." Weiss replied with a smile and closed the door.

As Pyrrha walked to the cafeteria to try to find Jaune or Blake. Although it was strange Jaune would leave so suddenly it made sense because of the break. Then the thought of her bringing Jaune with her to mistral came to mind it was a good idea. She could have Jaune to herself for a while and then ask him on a date or go out somewhere to better improve their relationship. Just the thought of it made her excited to for it to happen. So her search for Jaune continued to the lunch room. She asked everyone from Teams CAFY,SSSN and CRDL. Still nothing came up.

Then she got a message on her scroll from Jaune her eyes lit up to see he texted her. But soon a sad face came when the message said that he was sorry the he left without telling anyone that a really big problem came up at home so he took the first flight he could get. And that he saw Blake at the transit also so to tell team RWBY to no worry that Blake was fine.

She was disappointed that she couldn't bring him with her to her home but she understood she would do the same for her family. And there was three more years of school and many more breaks. She then informed team RWBY that Blake was last seen at the transit. It would have been a good start to their relationship as a couple and she was sure that her parents would not mind as long as they did not do anything indecent. She was blushing at the thought of it, although she doubt she would mind it. It would just mean that he was her's only and only her's. Her face blushed at the thought of them going out and at her being so possessive of him as her's.

She rushed back to the dorm to gather her stuff for the long flight to her home land alone. As she was packing she noticed how small her suitcase was and thought " _why am I even packing? Clothes will be at my own house where all my belongings are and my family if I needed any help."_ So she just picked up her Milō and Akoüô and was then out the door with a sadden face.

Ruby saw it and questioned what was wrong when she saw Pyrrha's face.

"what's wrong Pyrrha?" asked Ruby.

"It's just that I was going to invite Jaune to go back home with me" She replied.

"Oh it's ok. I mean you will have many more chances right? We have like four more week long breaks this grade" Ruby replied very fast and matter of factly. It seemed she has every break pre-memorized for the year.

Pyrrha was amazed that she really memorized the school's breaks but then again she is still like 15 or so. "Anyways thank you ruby I mean it, you're right I can just bring him on another break" she stated with happiness in her expression.

"Well i'm glad I could help " Ruby replied with a smile. She was now very happy she help a friend. " Me and Yang need to head out for our uncle's" She said with her usual prep in her voice.

"Ok bye then." Pyrrha replied as Ruby grabbed Yang and use her semblance to get to the air docks faster.

Pyrrha then grabbed her stuff to and started to walk out the door and along the way she saw Weiss and Winter getting into a private ship. As she was strolling to them she overheard them talking about a replacement that Winter needed for her guard duty when she was not in official business. Then Pyrrha came by to say hello and goodbye to the Schnee sisters. They responded as so.

Soon She was on an airship that was headed to Mistral. She sat in a window seat near the middle of the shuttle, looking out imaging being there with Jaune. Soon she put her ear bud in to relax for the fourteen hour flight. Eyes closed, relaxing and enjoying the flight but there seemed for something to be missing. She instantly knew what it was...Jaune. She sighed once more and put her head down and fell asleep for most of the flight.

 **Jaune**

Jaune woke up early in the morning to send a message to Pyrrha that he was leaving soon saying that he had to go to help his family. But he really need to leave so she wouldn't see...

* * *

Today is my birthday so here Is a chapter just for you


	6. Monty

THIS IS FOR MONTY

Without Monty, there would be no RWBY, there would be no RWBY fanfiction and there would be no me. So for Monty, we must be happy of what he did and hope he has a wonderful afterlife. Here is a quote from Matt.

ur friend, inspiration and co-worker Monty Oum passed away yesterday afternoon at 4:34 PM surrounded by people who loved him very much. Ten days ago Monty suffered a severe allergic reaction during a simple medical procedure that left him in a coma. Although he fought bravely, his body was not able to recover. During his time in the hospital he was well cared for and never in pain at any time.

Monty is survived by his wife Sheena, his father Mony, his brothers Woody, Sey, Chivy and Neat, and his sisters Thea and Theory, as well as a countless number of fans and friends. We were so proud to be a part of his life and we will miss him greatly.

Your generosity during the hours after the public statement on Friday will help his family deal with the costs of his care and his passing. You made an incredible difference during a difficult time and we cannot thank you enough.

As for honoring Monty, we will do that in our own way. In lieu of flowers or gifts, we ask that you simply do something creative. Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can. If you know Monty like we do, then you know he would certainly be doing that if he were able to.

Monty was 33 years old.

We love you, Monty.

-Matt

02/1/16

We love you Monty.

This is an update on life so I am able to upload this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **The way home + one**

 _ **I still don't own any of the Rwby series and i wish i did**_

 _ **I would like to give editing credit to my friend who edits all the stuff I write. Their name will be kept a secret for privacy purpoises (see what I did there).**_ Anyways I would also like to thank all of you who has read , faved , and followed; none of this would still be here without _**YOU**_

 **Earlier**

 **Jaune**

Jaune woke up early in the morning to open his eyes very fast to see that the ground was closing in on his face. Eye growing wide very fast as you hear a THUMP nail the ground. His face embedded into the floor. When he opened his eye to see nothing but floor. When he finally got up; he looked at a clock on one of the night stands in the room to see the clock like nora as it spun very fast in as semicircle. That it was about 4:52 A.M. so to him it was very strange to be up this early. Then he remembered that he fell off a bed, and that was sure the make a sound. He looked to Ren and Nora's beds to see them empty. " _Not a surprise Nora is always ready to go. Probably when to their parents place"_ He thought. Pyrrha was still asleep and looked very comfy to be sleeping so peacefully. It looked like she was having a good dream. She was murmuring something that he could not understand. " _Whatever it is she is enjoying it so best not to disturb her"_ He thought. Cynthia was still asleep all safe and sound but there was a note on the bin where she slept. Jaune decided it was best to read it later while slipping it into his pocket.

Still sleepy he stood back up to stumble back to his bed to slump back onto the mattress. His head resting on a silky smooth pillow that was a gift from his oldest sister when they were little. He kept it as a reminder of not to fail and to make his family proud. They believed in him and he made a promise, and that was something he was going to keep.

While he was burying his face into his 'pillows' something let out a small squeak when his hand reached over to grab his blanket. His hand grabs a cloth and the cloth tight around something that was plush and squishy. He raised his head to what made the squeak to see a hand coming very fast at his face. " _Why does this always happen to me"_ he thought as the hand slowed Into a flick on the the nose. But he still fell of the bed in fear of getting hit. But mid fall he thought "w _ell this will wake everyone up for sure"_.

But as he fell he felt someone catch him. And with a sigh of relief that he didn't hit the floor this time. To look to see that the one hit, sacred the shit out of him, and caught him was the member of team RWBY: Blake.

It took him a minute to think about what happened. " _I fall of a bed. Almost wake everyone up. Get back on bed to sleep. Grab pillows. Not really pillows. Get slapped. Fall off bed. And get caught by one who slapped me. It was Blake"_.

She caught and slapped me. I look into her eyes, we just stare at each other for a second with a light blush on her face. Any she put me back on my feet and explained why she was in my room of all places. Soon after she explained it all I told her I'll meet her in a hour to get on a flight back to my House.

Luckily she agreed to go so she walks back into her team's room with the look of something on her mind.

I walk by Nora and Ren's bedsides to see them missing and thought " _of course Nora took them early or they left last night after a fell asleep." I thought._

 _To take an early morning shower_ I made it to the door without waking up pyrrha. Come to think of it ; it looked like a really good dream. Could see her smiling and muttering something into her pillow.

As I entered the bathroom, I noticed that I was a wreck but I would have to do. I walked to the shower and turned it to a medium temp of heat due to it being at the crack of dawn and I really needed to get rid of all the dirt on my body. And when it's as hot as it can go it might as well be lava. When he undressed from his onzie he walked into the shower, the water was very warm and soothing to his skin. He grabbed the nearest shampoo thinking it was his. But he grabbed pyrrha's. It was mango and pomegranate scented it did smell very good so he did not mind to much. He got about a quarter size of liquid shampoo in his hands and very thoroughly and refined his hair and then used the soap it wasn't much but it did get the job done. He grabbed his hair conditioner and applied it. When he was done he turned to shower off and stepped out with a towel wrapped around him.

He was drying his hair with a towel instead of the hair dryer so he would not wake the sleeping wonder in bed still. Laying his head back to stare at the ceiling. He looked in the Laundry basket to see his new daughter Cynthia sleeping soundly. He sigh and put on his normal attire ,without the armor in the chest and shoulders, and just a hoodie. He packed a bag with his weapons and and some drinks. Some dust cola and dust-c would be plenty for the trip to his home. Although Blake may want something else he grabbed his wallet and a couple 20 dust-bills. " _That should be enough for us and maybe something for the baby" he thought._ He looked around the room for anything that he may have missed in the process of being exhausted last night. He missed nothing so he stood up to tell Blake that he was ready to go. Picking up Cynthia and wrapping her in a small blanket and cradled her to the door. " _I wonder how the day will go today"_ he thought as he tip toed to the front door.

As he walked out of the dorm into the hallway he saw that Blake just left the team RWBY dorm. She was carrying a small little bag probably filled with clothes. She was smiled, walked up to Jaune, and asked if he was ready to go.

"yes I am" he replied the her. He was happy to go home after so long and even happier that he would come home with a new family of his own in a way. They walked out of the academy and hurried to the air docks so people who knew him would not see them.

Jaune paid for the tickets for the 10 hour trip. When they were going through the security to be checked they were stopped to be questioned about why a human and a faunus had a baby. They felt very offended by the officer and called upon amendments so that they don't have to answer the question, asked by the officer. After that things when smoothly for the rest of the wait for the flight to leave the docks.

After they boarded the plane Jaune thought _I need to tell my family I'll be home in about 12 or so hours so they can fix the house up for Black and Cynthia._ He texted them and the message said " Hey mom, dad, and sisters I will be home in about 10 to 12 hours so I need you to clean the house. Can you also grab my sleeping bag? I am bringing someone along with me. They will use my bed and I will sleep on the floor. Thank you Love Jaune. 3." not to long after the text he got a reply saying that everything will be ready when they arrive. He was glad that Blake had decided to help him take care of the baby.

He was rocking Cynthia in his arms, and Blake fell asleep on his shoulder. she was murmuring about fish in her dream. He also messaged Phyrra that he was going home early and that he saw Blake on at the Air docks. He put his head against the window to stare out and use it as a pillow.

He had one thought " This is going to be a long flight."

 **Thanks to all who read this and future updates will possibly get slower due to school work and I am about to get my drivers permit.**

See y'all next update. Stay frosty.

~Icy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

 _ **I don't own RWBY**_

 **Blake**

As Blake was walking back from the showers after seeing Jaune and thinking what an idiot he is. "He can't just use his head and have used the men's shower could he? She thought. "He always is doing the right thing though, he would still be bullied by CRDL and then they would have spread the baby around the school" was her comeback thoughts.

As she walked down the hall of the 17th students dorm floor level. She could just imagine what would happen during the break, would she leave with Jaune or would he go with the baby without her. Walking through the empty hallway, she found her team's door and opened it very slowly so no one would hear her enter the room for she wanted to stay quiet and not wake anyone up.

With her faunus ears she could hear Yang snoring and she could see Weiss sleeping comfortably but ruby was murmuring something that was unclear but it sounded like she was saying "Blake come back, it's getting late out" she mumbled in her sleep. But whenever a team member was out when she went to sleep she did that. Blake tip-toed into the room but when she heard a whine she jumped onto her bunk with her heart beating abnormally fast. She thought " _I'm sure i walked in and everyone was asleep. WAIT A MINUTE!"_ as she looked down to the floor to see that Zwie was still awake and noticed that she just got back.

Zwie just looked up and barked with a stupid look upon his face. Tilting one of his ears to the left side at a seventy-five degrees. Looking into her eyes with his puppy dog eyes he started to whine again and look towards her.

Blake finally got the dog to be quiet and stop the whining which was very annoying to hear with her cat ears. " _I need to find a way to keep that dog away from my stuff. Well Ruby and Yang will most likely bring him back to their home."_ She thought. She laid in her bed reading the newest ninjas of love book. she stayed up from about eleven to three reading the book. while she was reading the book she was thinking " _I need to save some of this for the flight to Jaunes home. Wait am I even going to his home? I hope so I mean I am going to help him take care of little Cynthia for now."_ With that going through her mind she started to pack a bag thinking she would not need a suitcase.

" _I'll place some books in so I don't get too bored, and some snacks."_ She thought as she put the items into the bag. The bag was more like a string bag because she was use to having to live on the move do to being an ex-member of the White Fang. In the bottom of the bag that she forgot about was her old Grimm mask.

It was white and black instead of white and red. Her old friend adam was the one who let her keep hers different from the other people in the group.

As she laid more items and some gummies in the bag for a snack on the plane. Knowing that they would not serve fish on the plane. Her thought switched to Jaune's cooking. Him making more of the cookies that he does so good. It irritates the team of him not telling them how to make them. More specifically Ruby.

Once Ruby tried to slave Juane into making the cookies for her, but Glynda soon put that to a stop. Being tortured is too much at this school. even if it is made to train people into killing machines to fight for the good and kill grimm. she shuddered at the thought.

Blake thought of going to ask jaune to see when they are going to leave. So she exits the room and quietly tiptoes to the across the hall to make sure that she does not wake anyone up.

But as she was exiting her room she ran into Nora and Ren they had a quick chat and how Nora and Ren are going to leave so they don't get in anyone's way. In the morning Nora would probably not want to leave and they would miss the flight. Last time they missed a flight they had to wait for three days for the next one because the area they live in are so far out that it was very inconvenient for there to be many flights. and it was more of a territory than a city or town.

After a quick exchange that led to them say goodbyes until the break was over. As she watched them walk way down to the end of the hall she noticed that Ren was holding his left arm. She concluded that Nora most likely through him out of the bed.

As Blake snuck into team JNPR's room saw that Pirra was asleep and having a really good dream at that .

Phyrra was snuggling into a pillow with a With a enormous smile upon her face she was dreaming of a good dream and blake knew she had a thing for is Jaune. So did rest of the rest of the school. blank thought "when I be surprised if she was dreaming about both of them." The face that she had on while sleeping was enough to tell that it was probably them two. She was snuggling into her pillow very tightly and the look on her face was that she was one of which that she refuse to let go.

As Blake continue towards Jaune's bed she noticed little baby cynthia was in a laundry basket not too far away from his bed tucked in and was very snuggly with a pillow and small blanket. Sleeping happily she was with a little spit on her face.

Her focus changed to Jaune for he was sleeping peacefully, deamless and comfortable and left a lot of room on the bed. " _enough for another person_ " she thought. She snuggled into the left side of the bed and moved her body very close the Jaune because of the amount of space on the bed. She soon fell asleep more peaceful than she had been in many years.

Her dreams of peace and when the fanus would be treated as equal as the humans and the White Fang would no longer exist in the kingdom. There would be no fights in the streets and no more stealing of dust and taking of people's lives. Faunus would be able to dine in more appropriate places instead of on the street.

While she was dreaming she must have shoved Jaune a bit too far and he fell off the bed. But she was still sleeping in the bed and had not noticed that she woke him.

She woke to a thumb on the floor next to the bed. She slowly opened her eyes to Jaune face first on the ground. He stood up to check on Cynthia and made sure she was ok. He then tiredly fell back onto the bed to grab the blankets and lay his head on his pillows. But when he laid down to grab his blanket.

As his head bent down to his pillows, he accidentally placed his head between her breast and snuggled in tightly and reached for his blanket and firmly grabbed her butt. She let out a little moan but then closed her mouth so Jaune wouldn't freak but it was too late for that.

He was startled with what he felt and fell off the bed again but soon was soon caught by her. She talked about why they would need to leave before everyone else was awake.

"I will be waiting outside for you so hurry up" she says. Hoping that Jaune would not speak of what just happened and just accept it.

She would not lie. "He is very nice to snuggle against, wait what am I thinking I can't think of him like that. He is probably dating Pyrrha." She frowned a little at the thought. She did kind of like Jaune, but it was a crush at most right? She never really thought about it because why would she want to think about him anyways. He wasn't that good at combat but he did excel in all other forms of knowledge and he also was ahead of her in the academics with him being the number one in the school when it came to school ranking. Sure it infuriated her and Weiss, but it was an acomplacemet that was difficult for anyone.

He couldn't even hold himself against two beowolves when even Ruby can stand a whole pack, and she's like two years under him in age. He leans on his team way too much but he still does do some things and he is like a father to them all. You can also see the warm kindness in his heart. " _Why am I thinking like this? I'm a loner, a faunus, an ex-criminal. Why would anyone trust me for anything."_ she thought though she did like the attention she was given by him.

Not too long after her thought process she heard Jaune get out of the shower and change into his usual wear for him and pick up little baby Cynthia grab his bag or bags it sounded like. She stood up and waited in front of the door. For her wait she felt like it was hours before he came out but it was really about five minutes.

When he walked out he apologized for how long it took.

"No no it's fine, no harm done" Said Blake as the walked out of the building trying to be found by any other students. As they walked Blake started to play a little with cynthia so she could keep her quiet for the trip to the airdock.

Along the way she asked" so Jaune how are your seven sisters going to treat Cynthia?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune who was a little offense by her suggestion thinking that would be mean to the baby.

Blake noticed that. He looked a little offended and replied "no I don't mean it like that I am just wondering how will you sister take you having a daughter"

He seemed to get the idea now, and said "I think they will support it all the way. They always supported me why stop?"

"You have a valid point there " I said as we reached the airdock. Everything was going fine we got the tickets for three and were going through the security wing of the airdock when they were stopped by a moderator. He was being very rude and accusing us of why we had a faunus baby. Never one of us looked faunus. I was about a ask if we could explain why in a different room but Jaune stopped me and said.

" hello there kind offer sir but we have our rights and amendments to not speak against their will" of course he let us go after that.

I looked towards him and asked "how did you know that was going to work?"

His response made me question his IQ levels "I saw it on t.v. once".

We walked through the rest of the airport without any trouble. When we finally got on the plane I was really tired after staying up so long. As the plane just started to take off I laid my head back and instantly fell asleep. My head slid towards Jaune, and he let me sleep there for the flight. The entire flight my dreams were….

 _ ***Sorry for such a late update. I did not forget about y'all but my grades are lacking and I need to pass French this year so have a good time.***_

 _ **And thank you yo Momijifan Low-ki and Haseoblade-Skyking01 for pointing out my dubble chapter post.**_

 _ **Until next time ~Icy**_


	9. Chapter 9

Rwby apha 8

 **Sorry guys school life is very difficult so ya. Updates may get slower**

After the very long twelve hour flight to Jaune's home. They were able to have a quiet flight with Cynthia waking only twice just because she was hungry. Jaune pulled out one of the many bottles he packed for the flight. The passengers behind them could be heard complaining, about any of the crying that Cynthia had done.

But for them the flight was enjoyable and such and there was a movie screen that they watched well more of Jaune sleeping and blake reading with small glances up at the screen now and then. Jaune and Blake had switched places with Jaune's head on Blake's shoulder, and Blake holding Cynthia.

The movie that was shown was Grimm Park 3 Return of the ancients. Blake found all of the animated parts to be very well done. She could hardly see the difference in them and real life. She started to debate the age rating for the movie. It may be rated G but it was way too violent for her tastes.

Jaune would wake now and then go to the restroom, and do what most think that would not happen but he still had to throw up. It got better over having to ride in Beacon's drop ship for team missions.

Blake decided to lay her head on Jaune's shoulder and went for a quick dream. Though her dream was not as good as she hoped. So she tossed and turned in the chair.

 **Dream*** Back when she was little and got requested to join the White Fang. Her best and only friend at the time was. She thought that since they were a peaceful organization group that they would not hurt anyone. The most she thought about hurting someone was making them lose their job due to failing to keep whatever they stole protected.

 **Flashback***

They were in Vale. A group of at least 65 Faunus, who were there of a protest of the treatment of working Faunus. They had been cut out of about forty percent of their pay from the _Schnee Dust Company._ It was supposed to be a peaceful demonstration but one of the Humans hit one of the Faunus.

On the way to one of the protest she saw two elderly people. They were faunus, and they looked at the protesting crowd with disappoint in their eyes. The woman looked like a bear faunus with reddish brown hair. She wore overalls and a button down shirt that was plad. The male was dressed in a two piece suit. With a purple bow tie around his neck.

Their eyes showed depression and hurt when looking at the crowd. It was like they did not want to fight for their rights. They looked like they accepted the treatment that they were given All of the mean, abusive, and racist slurs thrown at them, but looked as though they did not care. They had accepted that fighting was not the way to proceed in the Faunus Civil Rights Act. Instead they just stood there peacefully, not making the slightest movement. No signs being forced around, no screaming, no arguing. The couple just stood there and talked to the policeman. No aggressive nature in anyway.

They were having a very peaceful chat. The guard seemed to understand that the old couple were trying to be very peaceful about it. As he talked to them he pulled up a chair and let them sit down while they chat. The Faunus mob that was outside were hitting and slamming the gate to the company. But the elderly couple just sat there. Chatting up a storm with the head guard.

And with a bow the old couple just stood up waved and slowly walked out of the gates that the riot was at. She could count each step that they took. They took forty-eight steps then walked into a nearby hotel.

This is what sent Blake down the path of where she is now. Did she chose the correct path? The answer is yes she did. Her response leave the White Fang let her find a happy life in Beacon and make friends that did not care about her race. This is why she is who she is now.

 **Flashback/Dream end***

Blake woke with a start. Only being about nine hours into their flight. She looked down to see Cynthia in her arms sleeping soundly. With a glance to her left Jaune was sleeping with a hurtful face expression.

Knowing that the dream that Jaune was having was bad she decided to ask him about it later.

Along the flight Blake felt something something that she yet to ever feel. It was warm, Comforting, and happiness. She belonged to a family that cared for her for once.

 **Sorry there is not much but what can you do with a dream right now. And was on a flight and this was my dream so ya… this is it. I will do a rework later but not until I finish this story.**

See yall next time ~Icy


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the Rwby franchise it is owned by Rooster Teeth**

 **Jaune's p.o.v.**

Jaune was exhausted from the run with the security of the airport, and they had to question the young group of why they had a baby. But any how now they were on the plane to his home. The fight was comfortable. He took his seat first so he got the window seat.(Don't tell me that you don't want the window seat on a plane). On the plane before they took off he noticed that the other passengers were staring at him with some sadness in their eyes. Jaune Guessed that it was because he was sitting next to Blake.

For her to be Faunus it must be hard on her and her kind. They did nothing wrong, but it was really more of the humans fault that the White Fang even existed. The humans were what provoked them to go this far. He thought of how unequal they had been like this. What was the difference between them? They had ears or a tail but that is just a physical difference of them. They had personally just like humans so was the problem.

Jaune was against the mistreatment of all Faunus. He was depressed when ever he saw it. It was like when he was watching Velvet get bullied by Cardin.

During his thoughts he noticed that Blake had leaned on his shoulder to take a quick nap. She was still holding Cynthia. Even though she was asleep he could tell that she was holding her with great care. Blake's head was snug in the crook of his neck.

He could hear her purring in her sleep. So he assumed that she was comfortable. For not being very acquainted with each other into raising a child together. He had to get her something to make up for all the time he has taken out of her life. Jaune knew she had such better things to do than raise the kid with him, but he had to admit she was really cute the way she was laying on him.

He decided to think of it later. He was tired and did want some sleep. He knew what his sisters can do when he comes home. He just hopes that Blake won't freak too much when she meets the family, or have them freak because of the secret he was from her. As he laid his head on top of her's he noticed her right ear flicked just a bit, and she moved to get more relaxed with him laying on her head. He did have to admit it was damn cute to watch.

He slowly closed his eyes, and relaxed in the seat. It was not too long before he fell asleep. But only to have a nightmare that seemed all too real to him. But it was more a reality to him.

 **Jaune's dream/flashback**

It was another day with the Arcs. Their home just outside of town but not too far for any quick runs to the store. Jaune was with his seven sisters. Having a hide and seek game. So far all of his sisters had been found by the oldest Sapphire. She was always his favorite. Even if she did rat him out a lot, but it got her some happiness and that was what mattered for him.

He decided to move hiding spots and on the way to the other side of the yard he was tackled by the others. He remembered the joy in their faces, voices, and body language.

One day he was called over by his dad. Jaune wanted to be a hero since childhood so he walked to the backyard where his dad was. Jaune looked at his dad with happiness and joy. It was the first time he had been called for. It made him feel like he was able to get some attention from his parents. He was always looked at last but what you gonna do with seven sisters.

When Jaune heard his dad call for him he rushed down the stairs out the door and into the yard. He was old enough to go and train with his dad to be a huntsman. It was always his dream and now he had a chance to achieve it. It allowed him to follow his dream. To be a hero.

His dad said "Son get your bag packed it's time to teach you how to be a man".

Jaune smiled and it made his day to hear that. He packed his bag as fast a he could. They hurried out the door. Along the way Jaune asked his dad "hey dad where are we going?" He never went this far out of the safety of his sisters. He never dared to venture away from them.

His dad replied "Son you need to be able to fight on your own. So stop being a baby and man up, and your sisters are not here to save you this time." He said as he handed Jaune a sword that was barely sharp enough to cut a twig. "Son I want you to try to hit me. And try to have some force behind it." He stated with a unamused face as Jaune was trying to unsheath the sword.

Jaune held the sword but not very firm due to how heavy it was. It was made of steel and strong but just not sharp. And after several hours of practice his dad was very well fed up with how soft his son was being. How could he an Arc if he can't fight for his own life.

The an idea came to his mind. What if there was a training accident that kept him from being a hunter. He stopped fighting with Juane to stop his face filled with disappointment. "Jaune" he said "I am tired of you always being so weak. You are always a disappointment to us. You dishonor the family. Your name should not have the word Ark in it. You have failed me for the last time. When you go to hunter school YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK AS FAILING OR WITHOUT SOMETHING TO CALL YOURS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" He shouted

Needless to say Jaune was heartbroken that his dad didn't want him. Does that mean that his sisters didn't like him? He was confused, scared, and lost in the world. The people that he need were no longer there for him.

 **End of dream/flashback**

Juane woke with a start, and a tear coming off of his face. His mind recapping what he was dreaming about. He was a failure, he cheated his way into Beacon. He looked left and right, then realised it was a dream. Blake was still asleep with Cynthia in her arms.

Jaune was wondering how he will explain to his family about Blake and more difficulty Cynthia. She was just a baby. No way was he just gona hand her off to a orphanage.

Jaune looked down to his scroll to see that there was about thirty minutes left on the flight so he shook Blake awake.

As Blake woke she looked at Jaune and then Cynthia and yawned. She closed her eyes once more and laid her head back down on his shoulder. With a small smile upon her face.

 **Well later guys it's was fun. Then next chapters should be longer.**

 **~Icy**


	11. Chapter 11

_**By the way i do not own RWBY in any way just the story. Thanks.**_

As the plane started the landing sequence, one of the flight attendants came by and asked every passenger if they had their seat belts. And when she got to Blake and Juane's seats she looked at Blake and left as fast as she could. The two Beacon students noticed to hostility that the flight attendant had when she saw Blake. The attendant rushed further back into the back of the plane to the other passengers.

The plane started to slow down for a landing. With a rough skit to the main building Jaune banged his head into the seat in front of him. While Blake held Cynthia with such ease and still did not move at all impressed him. When the plane got to the gate Jaune and Blake grabbed their stuff from the overhead storage. After the single filed line off the plane, When Blake, Jaune, and Cynthia walked out of the gate Jaune leaned over to Blake and said, "Look things may get a bit hectic out here so Hold her tight and do not let anyone touch her." Jaune's face was serious but it was the first time Blake had seen him so serious about anything that had to do with Jaune.

The face that Jaune had was so serious that Blake felt a shiver go down her spine. She just noded and held Cynthia and her suitcase and walked out. But little did she expect that there was a huge crowed. The moment that she and Jaune walked out there was a flash. Followed by another flash and they kept coming. She forced her eyes to open to the light to see a large crowed being held back by a large amount of police. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. Blake knew he was an Arc but still...the amount of fans was unbelievable.

There were fan girls and men that looked jealous of him for getting all the attention from their girls. As Jaune was walking down a lot of men made extremely rude gestures while the ladies squealed in delight. The guards had a hard time to keep the people in line. As Blake looked at the crowed to see Jaune waving and had a fake smile on. She had never seen Jaune with a fake smile so on the inside it kind of scared her. Was Jaune really what she or what everyone thought he was. Was he really a fun loving guy or was that personality a cover up for something.

As she ponder on the question she noticed that Jaune had sped ahead of them. Just as he turned a corner he gave her a glance that said give me a minute.

Soon Blake got a message on her scroll from Juane saying "Meet me at the front of the airport, I am trying to get rid of the crowd. Ps. keep Cynthia safe".

She then looked around and found one of the airport guards where the exits was to the front of the airport. He looked at Blake and then Cynthia. A smile appeared on his face and he happily pointed her to the hall. Blake noded and said her thanks to the guard.

While her walk to the front of the airport she thought about her confrontation with the guard. He a genuine smile on when he talked to her. To say that it was a surprise was an understatement. She thought that not many people would treat a person with a faunus baby. As she reached the doors to the front she said to herself "maybe this is why Jaune is not racist. He was raised in an area that held no hate towards faunus.

She slowed down a bit when she got to the doors. It was a start of a newish life for her, for Cynthia, for Jaune.

une. She took in a deep breath and took one step forward.

The light as she walked out blinded her for a moment due to being inside for so long. When her eyes finally opened she could see how beautiful it was. Even though it was winter the trees still had the fall look. autumnal decrepitude lay illuminated by the weak rays of a sallow sun. She imagined that At night you could be anywhere under the stars, but even under these feeble rays the graffiti and vandalism dominate the street. I hear in the leafy suburbs she walk on carpets of gold and crimson, that their biggest problems are how to sweep them up. In the fine sidewalks for Jaune's home town.

She walk to a nearby bench to wait for Jaune. She checked on little Cynthia held in her arms. The baby just looked back at her and just reached her hands out towards Blake. She smiled and kissed her on the head.

She waited just a bit longer and heard Jaune walk up behind her and call her name. She smiled and stood up and turned to see him. She looked at Jaune but then saw the person hanging on his arm. That person made her jump back in surprise. She held Cynthia very closely and stared at the person.

Jaune had the face of a confused idiot. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. He looked at Blake then back to the person on his arm.

The person smiled back as her eyes changed color. She held a paricel.

Blake knew who the person was her name was … Neo.

Blake was holding Cynthia so close that she could feel her breathing on her. While Neo eyes flashed, and Jaunes head still tilted. Jaune was trying to understand why Blake was being so offencive towards Neo. Tho the only conclusion he came upon was they had met before not on good terms.

Neo was surprised to see Blake of all people her brother had brought home. While Neo did not hate Blake she was not on her top ten friends list earter. They had fought under the bridges in Vale.

Jaune had been standing there long enough and walked forward and said "Blake meet Neo, Neo meet Blake" and saw that the girls just stood there and kept going Neo this is my sister teammate from Team RWBY. Blake this is my sister Neo from the ValeUnderCoverAgentsDivision (V.U.C.A.D) for short.

Neo had enough of standing around and walked up to Blake and held one hand out. She had a small smile on her face but she left her weapon with Jaune.

Blake looked at the hand then glanced to Jaune who had a smile on his face and back to the hand. She took a second but reached out and grabbed the hand and shook it firmly. When the shake was done she quickly retracted her hand.

Jaune could still see the fear in her eye and came up and put them into a group hug.

Blake was the first to pull out and with her she took Cynthia. She wondered just how long she can trust Neo. But if Jaune had trust put in her then she will too.

Blake looked at Jaune and said "shouldn't we get to your house soon?" in a way to get rid of Neo a little faster.

Jaune replayed with a answer, with she was not a big fan of. He said "Well the reason for meeting me out here was not only to lose the fans but for us to head back. Also Neo here is also our transportation there". He could see a little disappointment in her eyes but let it slide for now. He turned around once more and asked Blake if she wanted the fast or scenic way there. Her reply was fast.

Not wanting to waste time he turned to Neo and asked for the faster way she nodded and held him close and same with Blake who held her luggage and Cynthia close to her incase something happens.

Not to long after she felt a little strained as a blur of colors flew by. The colors abruptly stopped and she felt the wind again. She looked around and saw a large house about ten feet in front of her.

It looked to be very expensive with its very polished marble stairs that had two great pillars of granite on each side of the entry point with a large wooden door that look to be about seven feet high with gold trimmings around the window seals of colored glass roses. There was a garden not to far from the entrance that had many rare and exotic plants.

There was a pleasant smell in the air. One of roses and fruits. As Jaune led her towards the house leading her by her hand while he had the joyous smile he wore during to get get togethers for the two teams. She loved to see the smile but it was different than when he was with the rest of them. Was it a real smile or an act that everyone took so blindly.

As he opened the door a million of thoughts rushed through her head and most were just worrying her. One is what will Neo do to me now that i know? She won't do anything too bad right? I mean what would Jaune do if i was out of the picture all the sudden? The slight fear was noticed by Jaune who thought that it was due to the huge house.

He pulled her into the house even faster. After the unnecessary large door was a long hallway. It had pictures of his family. His seven sisters and him were in a large painting at the end of the hall.

They all had large smiling faces that would make anyone jealous of the family for any model smile needed. Though it was still looked fake on Jaune's head. They looked as if they were in a garden for it. His mom and dad were missing, like they weren't there in the first place.

Jaune opened the door at the end of the long hallway. It really wasn't that long but she did just get off a long plane flight. Inside it split into multiple ways. There was a stairway on her left that headed up stairs. There were two halls on the right but they just continued. As she walked into what appeared to be a kitchen, she saw two girls sitting at a table with cups of tea in their hands.

They were politely chatting with one another, legs crossed over and both wearing mini skirts. One was white while the other was red and black.


End file.
